Right Here Waiting
by Celestial-Dragon-Demon
Summary: Many years after Uchiha Sasuke and, who is now, Uchiha Naruto were put on the same team is where our story begins, as we follow the lives of their children. Fear the yaoiness.
1. I: Your Worst Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but man I wish I did.

Right Here Waiting

Chapter 1

Your Worst Nightmare

"He's coming back?" Naruto exclaimed, jumping from his seat and pressing the phone to his ear.

"Yes," A bored voice on the other line answered, "He should be there sometime s–" The person was cut off as Naruto slammed the phone down and ran to the gates of Konohagakure. Sure enough, dn older version of the once popular black-haired Shinobi walked quietly through the gates.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked, tears suddenly coming to his eyes from either happiness or sadness, he didn't know. "What happened?"

"We were attacked, but I'm fine, don't worry." He wrapped his arms around the slightly younger Rokudaime, ignoring the stinging cuts that covered his body. "I'm so sorry that I didn't get here when I said I would, I'm so sorry." Tears were still pouring from Naruto's eyes as they walked back to the Uchiha Manor.

"Naruke! Saruto!" Naruto called into the seemingly empty house. "We're home!" A thirteen year old boy ran to the front of the house, carrying his five year old sister on his back.

"You're... Back..." Naruke said, blinking back tears from his baby blue eyes that matched those of Naruto.

"Daddy!" Saruto jumped off her brothers back, "You're back!" She ran towards her father and he knelt down to lift her up.

"So, looks like you graduated. Eh, Naruke?" Sasuke walked over and ruffled his son's unmanageable black hair that was also much like Naruto's.

"Yeah." Naruke shifted his gaze from Sasuke's.

"I missed you so much!" Saruto hugged Sasuke's neck.

"I missed you both, too." Sasuke said, smiling. Something that only happened when he was with his family. He switched from ruffling Naruke's already messy hair to softly petting Saruto's blonde bangs and black hair that's shape resembled his own. She shut her large, child-like black eyes and fell asleep quickly. There was a rather awkward silence and then–

"Why are you never here?" Naruke yelled, startling his parents, "You're never here to take care of us! You're always off on some stupid mission!" Tears poured from his eyes and, without waiting for an answer, he ran up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door and laid down on his bed. "Why does he leave so often? Why can't the others handle his missions?" Tears still fell from his eyes as he began working on his alternate world, to him, the ultimate Genjutsu. He would send someone's mind to an alternate universe that reshapes itself each time to include a person's their worst fears. He could keep them there however long he wanted, he didn't have to stay anywhere near them for the illusion to keep working.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Naruto said kindly, "He hasn't been himself since he graduated, he's no longer the fun-loving child he used to be; and... Your next mission starts in two days."

"That's alright." Sasuke said, feeling horrible inside, thinking this was all his fault. While upstairs, Naruke was living in his worst nightmare.

He held his screams inside as best he could, slight whimpering escaped his lips as he lay trembling in bed, "It's finished..."

Naruke sat silently as his teacher recited the days missions. As soon as he finished, the group got up and headed towards Naruke's house. The mission had been to take the hokage's daughter who, we have learned, is his younger sister toschool. They picked her up and walked her to the large schoolhouse and left her inside.

"I wonder why we are hardly getting any missions anymore..." The blue-haired shinobi on Naruke's team said blinking his green eyes.

"Probably because all the missions are too hard for us Genins. All the missions Lord Hokage has to sort will usually go to the higher class ninja like the Jonins and Chunins and the ANBU, maybe." Said Akizakura, Sakura's daughter whom had long black hair and dark green eyes.

"How do you know that...?" Naruke muttered. "Lord Hokage's my father."

"Oh, yeah. About that, who is you mother anyway?" Akizakura said spitefully.

"Shut. Up." Naruke said firmly.

"Don't Akizakura, it's not worth it." Kaikoku warned his teammate.

"Aw, come on Kai-kun, it's just a little harmless fun. We all know that his father sealed his power in him so he could never use it. Well, he tried." She taunted.

"I say again. Shut up!" His eyes were brimming with tears and began to undergo a transformation unknown even to him.

"Aki... Something's happening." Kai said, fear evident in his voice.

"Don't worry Kai-kun, I won't let him hurt you." She said not noticing Naruke's eyes that had just mimicked his father.

"You care about him so much! See how he can be protected against his worst nightmare!" He said, malice dripping off his voice. He did a series of hand signs more quickly than either of the other children had ever seen. "Akumu Yochi no Jutsu!" Akizakura heard a scream and turned around to see Kaikoku curled up on the ground screaming as though in terrible pain.

"Kai? Kai? What's wrong? Someone help!" Akizakura called to anyone who could hear her.

"Hn. He should be fine, he was only there for about ten seconds." Suddenly the tears sprang back to Naruke's blue eyes and fell quietly down his face. He heard the children come out of the class, screaming and yelling. School was out, he would never be allowed here again.

"Nii-san! Where are yo–" His sister was cut off before she could finish.

"Gomen Nasai#, Saruto." He looked away from his sister, only to look back at her. "I wish I could stay, if only to protect you."

"Wh-What do you mean...? Nii-san." She questioned, tears starting to pour from her eyes.

"I did a horrible thing." He turned, "Good-bye..." He ran from Konoha before anyone could take in what he just said.

I took so long for them to realize he was missing. She collapsed at random times during the day, her shell of bravery breaking, allowing the tears to flow freely. It wasn't until that fateful day. It wasn't until she left. It wasn't until—

"Uchiha Sasuke. You have been assigned a new mission." The hokage looked up from his seat, tears sliding down his face, "You need to find our children."

* * *

Worst Nightmare

#I'm So Sorry

Hope You liked it! Please tell me if I need to change anything or if you have any idea for what should happen.


	2. II: And Who Would You Be?

**I'm sorry if the first sentence doesn't make much sense, it was the best I could do. Oh, yeah. Saruto's hair was supposed to be blond and her bangs were supposed to be black, so she doesn't look like Hikaru ;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but man I wish I did. Wait, strike that. I would ruin it, and Masashi-sensei does a pretty good job.**

**Half the credit of this chapter and many to come goes to "Trinky Yuko" Saruto, Kaikoku, Akizakura © Violet McMahon**

**Ayatori © Erin Moore**

**Hanami © Trinky Yuko**

**Naruto and all related characters that weren't past mentioned © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Review Replies**

**ShadowsCall Umm... Yeah, I would think that Naruto was the bearer of the M-preg-ness. This story was written when I like Sasu/Naru better than Naru/Sasu. And actually, the kyuubi's chakra wasn't transferred to Naruke, it was transferred to Saruto, only she doesn't know it yet. Hope you like this chapter!**

**GlorysGirl4Ever Well, what Naruke did was transfer the person, in this case Kaikoku, into a world of his nightmares. A now forbidden technique that could be used as a torture method.**

**Hanami0 Okay, here's Hanami. Ayatori doesn't come in for a while. Do these conversations sound familiar in the story? Hehe... Gotta love the roleplay.**

Right Here Waiting

Chapter 2

"And who would you be?"

Naruke looked at his reflection in the river. He had changed a good lot in the past three years, his dark hair had gotten longer and with that, more messy. He wore a silver headband bearing the Uchiha symbol that he still wore proudly. A part of his hair had grown to cover up most of the right side of his face. His ninja headband had gained a mark of it's own, it had gained a deep slash across it, given by Kaikoku who had once been his best friend. But his headband was no longer worn proudly, he wore it on his left ankle, often covered by a pair of loose black pants, which were covered almost to the knee by a black shirt. Not really the best ninja clothing, but at the least it was comfortable.

Naruke turned sharply as he heard a slight rustling in the bushes behind him. He stood up and walked quietly through the brush, taking a look at the young girl who was sitting there. She had short pink hair, wearing a red Chinese-style tunic with dark blue short pants. A common clothing choice among young kunoichi, female ninja. He looked at her curiously as she pushed her headband higher, covering it with her bangs. This was the first person he'd seen in a long time who wasn't chasing him. She fell back on the grass after yelling something to herself, "This sucks," He heard her whisper, "Who knows what could be spying on me."

"So you're stuck in here as well?" Naruke asked her, walking out from his hiding place.

She sat up firmly, "Who the hell are you?" She growled upon seeing Naruke emerge from the bushes. She then stood up and put her hands in front of her in a defensive wall, "Well?" She asked No, demanded.

"Uchiha Naruke of Konohagakure, you?" He asked, sitting down on the grass in front of her.

"I come from the village Hidden in the Rain," She lied, lowering her hands slightly.

"Then why does your headband bare the symbol of Konoha?" He asked, smirking slightly.

"Because it does, okay?" She lied again. She sat back down. Far from Naruke and flung a stone into the river, a small blush appeared on her face, "Okay, I guess I do come from Konoha. I just don't like to give information to unknown people."

"Hmm, well, nice to meet you, I guess," He said, and held out his hand.

She looked at him for a few moments and then shook his hand, "My name is Hanami," She said, speaking truthfully.

Naruke stood up, "Well, I should leave," He said and began walking away, waving in a bored manner.

Hanami watched Naruke leave, "Bye, I guess..." She whispered, confused, "Why did he only ask my name and where I live?" She asked herself, watching his back as he slowly walked away, "I still don't think he should be trusted." She looked back down at the grass, "I would ask him if he knows the way out, but he seems too suspicious. Damn forest," She stood up, chucking a stone in the water, and heading in the other direction, away from Naruke.


	3. III: ANBU

Saruto's hair was supposed to be blond and her bangs were supposed to be black, so she doesn't look like Hikaru ;

Half the credit of this chapter and many to come goes to "Trinky Yuko" Saruto, Kaikoku, Akizakura, Ayatori's past © Violet McMahon

Ayatori © Erin Moore

Hanami, her past, and all other things related to her © Trinky Yuko

Naruto and all related characters that weren't aforementioned © Masashi Kishimoto

Review Replies

Right Here Waiting

Chapter 3

"ANBU"

Suddenly, three ninjas appeared in front of Naruke, masks covering their faces. He took a step back, getting into a defensive position, "What do you want?" He growled to the three figures.

"We have come to bring you, Uchiha Naruke, back to the village of Konohagakure. Hoping that we do not have to injure you," One of them replied.

"You're going to have to find me first," Naruke retorted, performing a series of hand signs, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hanami spun around, hearing Naruke's voice again, "The ANBU? Crap..." She said to herself, beginning to run, not knowing how to disappear like Naruke had._ "I don't know what they're here for... Maybe Naruke..." _She though, panting as she ran, _"Or they could be after me... No, they're not. Or Naruke wouldn't be running from them,"_ She continued to think as she ran, "But still, why are they here?"

Naruke reappeared at a different clearing, ahead of Hanami, though he didn't know it, _"Persistent bastards,"_ He though, chuckling lightly to himself as he sat down.

Hanami continued to run, thoughts still crossing her mind, _"I don't know why I'm running, I don't even know where I'm going._ I guess I'll just take my own path..." She whispered the last part to herself, "How the HECK do I get out of here?" She questioned, slowing her pace slightly, "Damn forest."

Naruke noticed Hanami's presence quickly and decided to follow her, being the only thing anywhere near familiar to him in the forest.

Hanami, not noticing that she was being followed, slowed to walking pace, knowing the ANBU team was probably far away by now. She feared them, even though she knew they were after another person. The ANBU teams were another thing she didn't trust, when she was around seven years old, they almost killed her. "I'll never get out of here..." She said aloud, emerald eyes staring at the ground.

"Are you all so sure you want to get out of here?" Naruke asked, walking into view.

Hanami spun around, seeing Naruke once again. She put her hands in front of herself in a defensive position. She gave a small growl, "Okay, this time it's serious. What do you want from me!" She demanded angrily.

"I could take you back to Konohagakure, and that ANBU team was after me, not you," Naruke said, again sitting down.

"How do I know you're not going to take me somewhere else?" Hanami asked cautiously, not putting her arms down, "And I fear the ANBU. Whether they're after me or someone else, they almost killed me when I was very young," She explained, not realizing she was giving out loads of information.

"What reason would I have for lying to you?" Naruke asked, looking at her rather strangely.

"Well, I don't want to go there. I want to get to the other side of the forest to continue my travels," She said, lowering her hands.

"I don't really know where the edge of the forest is, but I'm trying to get out of it as well," Naruke said, turning to continue in the direction he'd been going, "Follow if you want to."

Hanami decided to follow, not thinking of the risks. She sprang up behind him, following quietly. An ANBU soldier appeared in front of them and Naruke stopped in his tracks, his eyes turning red and he growled.

"Uchiha Naruke," An oddly familiar voice said, and Naruke's eyes widened.

Hanami did simple fingering and the tip of a shuriken appeared in her hand. Without wasting any time, she flung the piece of shuriken at the ANBU member. "Run!" She yelled to Naruke from behind him, hoping he wouldn't flinch. Just one second of their time could cost the their lives. "C'mon! We need to run!" Hanami yelled, pulling on Naruke's arm before he even had a chance to turn around.

Naruke ran after her, "What was that jutsu you used? And why didn't you let me handle it?" Naruke asked, glaring at her slightly.

"I don't know the name of the jutsu," She said truthfully, "And if you could've taken him down then why didn't you do that before?" She asked, letting go of his arm.

"Because I wanted to know why he was there," Naruke said, softening his gaze slightly, "I know that he's after me, but I wanted to know who it was."

"Remember what I said before!" Hanami asked, letting go of his arm. "On a journey you can't trust anyone but your team and yourself. How do you happen to know who they're after? Because once again as a fact, they almost killed me when I was age seven...which is why I don't trust them. In order to know a persons actions of any kind, you must trust them!" She explained, panting as she ran.

"Well we might as well be a team," Naruke said, "And why do you run from the ANBU members. They're after me, not you."

"No, we are not a team! We're both trying to do the same actions, but I've only known you for around fifteen minutes!" Hanami said, not daring to look behind herself, "And I just fear them, very much. And besides, I'm kind-of inexperienced. I only became a ninja around two days ago! I've never really even fought alongside another person."

"Well, I guess that would explain a few things," Naruke said, looking behind them to see if they were out of view of the ANBU member, only to end up running head-first into a tree. "Oww..."

Hanami finally stopped running as she noticed Naruke stop. Giggling a bit into her arm, she trotted over to Naruke, still laughing a bit. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said, getting up, he winced slightly, "That happens to me a lot." They continued to walk at a much more comfortable pace.

"Okay, if you're sure you're fine," Hanami replied, sighing. "But anyway, you said you were trying to escape this forest, but earlier you said you'd show me the way out. Why aren't you out of here if you know the way out?" She asked, not making eye contact.

"Umm... I'm not really sure why I haven't gotten out yet." Naruke said, thinking for a moment, "I think it's because I keep getting intercepted by ANBU members and lose the direction I was heading in," He finished, smiling beside himself.

"Okay..." She blinked confusedly, "Why are you running away?" She asked, quickly adding, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Well, I'm not really sure why, but I know how it started," He got a slightly spaced off look, trying to remember the event that had happened three years before...

Haha! Even though you know his past, Trinky didn't so I'm going to rewrite it! Hope you liked this chapter. Ja ne!


	4. IV: The Past’s In The Past

Okay, then, I'm trying hard to get this fanfic out quickly. Don't hurt me for spelling errors or things like that.

Half the credit of this chapter and many to come goes to "Trinky Yuko" Saruto, Kaikoku, Akizakura, Ayatori's past © Violet McMahon

Ayatori © Erin Moore

Hanami, her past, and all other things related to her © Trinky Yuko

Naruto and all related characters that weren't aforementioned © Masashi Kishimoto

Review Replies

Right Here Waiting

Chapter 4

"The Past's In The Past"

"Why are you running away?" Hanami asked, quickly adding, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Well, I'm not really sure why, but I know how it started," Naruke got a slightly spaced off look, trying to remember the event that had happened three years before, "My parents were hardly ever home, one was the Rokudaime Hokage and the other was an ANBU squad leader. Eventually, I guess, I just sort of... Mentally disappeared. I began to spend any time I was at home in my room, working on a very strong genjutsu that I had created. Well, when my squad finished the missions one day, the girl on my team, Akizakura was her name, took about to teasing me. She got to talking about my parents and I guess my anger just got out of control. That was when I first activated the sharingan," He signaled to his uncovered blue eye, temporarily turning it red and back, "I ended up using the full force of that technique against the other person in our group, thinking that it would scare Akizakura worse to see the effects of it on another person. The technique I used would have been forbidden if anyone had known about it. Now I just don't think I can go back to face anyone."

Hanami thought about his story, not saying a word at all, she just kept staring at him in amazement, "I don't have any forbidden past or anything, but if it makes you feel better, shall I share my story?" She asked Naruke, not once breaking eye contact.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to know," Naruke said softly, "Don't force yourself to tell it on my behalf."

"Well, the last thing I can remember is getting lost in this exact same forest when I was around six or seven years old. I had been lost in the forest for days, with other ninjas beating me up most of the time. For some reason, I only fainted a few times. When a few weeks had gone by after living off lake waters and berries, Konoha had thought I had died, so they sent ANBU members out to find me. You already know that I don't trust people until I really get to know them, so I thought the ANBU members were just ninjas wanting to kill me. So I kept running away. One accidentally got carried away with a strong jutsu, and I fainted, because it was strong, and plus, I felt rather dizzy. When I woke up, I found my self in a solid cell in some sort of cabin, with the ANBU members still there. After they discovered I woke up, they began to yank me out of the cage and tied my arms behind my back. After they did, they took me outside..."

Hanami momentarily stopped there with a sigh, "This is the part that makes me so careful about who I trust. See, one of them began to throw a shuriken at me, poison at the tips. To this day, I still don't know it they were trying to put me to sleep with a type of medicine, or do me in. Anyway, I closed my eyes, waiting for the weapon to hit me, and suddenly, I heard this huge scream, then a squawk. You may not believe my next sentence, but everything was flashing, and this one, huge, colorful parrot with fiery eyes blocked the shuriken with some sort of force field and then it lifted me by the collar of my tunic, and lifted me away like it was saving me. It was just a ver huge parrot, and then once again, I fainted."

Once again pausing, she caught her breath, "When I woke up again, I was back at the village, and everybody looked like nothing at all had happened. That's when I became so eager to become a ninja because I realized how wonderful it could be. So my Grandfather started training me until I was sent to the academy at age twelve. After graduating the academy, I'm now here, once again lost in the forest, and I'm not sure what will happen," She explained to Naruke, now looking down to the ground.

"Well, that's a very interesting story. It's a good thing you got to go back to the village, though." Naruke sighed, "Now I have ANBU members, my father, and my younger sister after me. I really wish I could find her. She may be a very strong kunoichi, but she's still only seven." he looked over at Hanami, "Which village do you think we should head to?"

"Any village out of this forest I guess. I just want to get out of here, I'm afraid to be caught by the ANBU," She said quietly, still thinking of her past.

"Well," Naruke said, taking out a map, "The closest village from here is Ta no Kuni, The Rice Field Country. But their hidden village is Otogakure, so I don't know If they'd welcome us very kindly. The next closest is Taki no Kuni, The Waterfall country with Takigakure. I don't really know what they'd do if we showed up. We would have to do something with our headbands. Or the Akatsuki would be the only ones to accept and I don't really want to join th-" With his attention sealed to the map, Naruke had walked off the small pathway and tripped over a tree root, "Why does this always happen to me?"

Hanami once again smiled, holding in her laughter. Trotting over to Naruke, she held out her hand. "Need help getting up?" She asked him, "And plus, where exactly are we supposed to go then? Because we could always flip our headbands so they won't see our signsm but that probably won't work," She suggested.

"Yeah, thanks," Naruke said as Hanami helped him to his feet, "Hmm... The only way I think that we could get into any village would be to get disguises of someone. Or just try to be normal." He pondered this a while, "I know that we could get into the Akatsuki, but why does that come to mind so much?" He sighed, "We're probably going to have to get disguises. Somehow..."

"Maybe we could just canoe over to the Wave Country? Then maybe could canoe to an island that would welcome us in a friendly way?" She suggested once again.

"That might work, but we're a bit far from the Wave Country. And the first island is accessible by bridge. I wonder what island we'd go to, though. Because once we get to the first island, we're almost completely cut off from the rest of the world," Naruke stated.

Hanami closed her emerald eyes, a frown forming upon her face. "Well then what are we supposed to do?" She asked, "The ANBU could find us any second now."

"Hmm... I really have no idea of what we could do. I wouldn't be accepted into any village and, well, I guess the Wave Country's the best idea we've got to work off of. Unless we head to Otogakure. The only village that will accept either of us," Suddenly, three ANBU members jumped out in front of them, but this time, Naruke was ready.

Hanami leapt back, taken by surprise this time. Her eyes widened as she saw the ANBU members. She knew they were after Naruke, but she wouldn't take any chances. She didn't even seem to think about it. She leapt in front of Naruke, once again pulling out some pieces of shuriken. Naruke wasn't going to run this time. Rather than having Hanami scare off the ANBU member, then run from them, he jumped in front of her, forming a long string of hand signs.

"Akumu Yochi no Jutsu!" Naruke said as his eyes, once again, glowed bright red. The ANBU members collapsed in what seemed to be extreme pain. "Come on," Naruke said, "They're probably not going to be able to follow us for a while." His eyes melted from red to blue and he suddenly seemed extremely tired, _"Uh Oh, I hope we can get far enough, I used way too much chakra."_

Hanami stared, but then recovered in a nod, "Okay," She said, beginning to run with Naruke, _"What the freak did he do just now?"_ She wondered, looking back at him. She stopped, "By the way, besides a cheetah what is the fastest traveling animal you can think of?" Maybe a hawk," She asked him, "See, I have a special jutsu I discovered on my own, it allows you to become any sort of animal for a limited time. Except it uses a lot of chakra, are you willing?" She asked, "I didn't mention it earlier because I didn't really trust you. I'm thinking a hawk or a fox could work..."

That didn't take very long. No more chapters for a while, now. Hope you liked it.


End file.
